pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander Over Gravity Falls with Phineas and Ferb
|image |caption |season = cake |production = Special |broadcast = Special |story = CCs and Cream |writer = CCs and Cream |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = 2013 |international = 2013 |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb's Summer Vacation starts when their family takes a vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon. There, Phineas and Ferb suddenly get wound up with the Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel as they start exploring for the day. Wander wanders over Gravity Falls for refuge from an attack from the Hater Army and bumps into Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel. From there on out, all five ride on Sylvia on an exciting adventure and chase from the Hater Army. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the supernatural side of Gravity Falls as his source for his newest supernatural evil scheme to control everything that is supernatural in the world. When Lord Hater sees this, he uses this as an opportunity to corner Wander and Sylvia, as well as the other four that are helping them, and capture all of them and thus teams up with Doofenshmirtz. It is up to Agent P to ultimately defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lord Hater while not potentially blowing his cover. Other story elements include Candace and Wendy becoming good friends with Soos somehow falling in love with Candace, and Grunkle Stan needing the aid of a good old friend, Major Monogram, for certain reasons for the Mystery Shack. Episode Summary Songs End Credits Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the living room couch in the residential part of the Mystery Shack. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz is floating in the woods! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Oh there you are Perry Mabel's Sweater Major Cryptograms "FDHVDU KDV JRQH PLVVLQJ, ZMW HL SZH ZGYZHS." "ZBZ, CUVARNF NAQ SREO PEBFFRQ BIRE JVGU TENIVGL SNYYF!" Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the first crossover special between Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder. * Despite being a crossover between the aforementioned shows, the crossover is only counted as a Phineas and Ferb episode. Production Information The special uses a different animation style so that characters from Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder meld together "perfectly". Errors Continuity * It will be the show's third one-hour special after "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" and "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". * This is the second crossover special for Phineas and Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") * The special shows Phineas and Ferb's Family vacation trip. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Phienas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") * Waddles is mentioned. ("The Time Traveler's Pig") Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Jason Ritters as Dipper * Kristen Schaal as Mabel * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Tom Kenny as Peeper * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Alex Hirsch as Soos and Grunkle Stan * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Additional voices: ''NOTICE ''It's practically obvious that it's too early to even make fan fiction with Wander Over Yonder'' as of now, but it was a good idea at the time. Plus, the community where I go at thought it was a good idea nonetheless.'' Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Fanon Works Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers